devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero
Nero is one of the two main protagonists (alongside Dante) of the fourth installment in the ''Devil May Cry'' series. Little about him is known, but apparently, he was raised in the city of Fortuna as an orphan and taken in by Kyrie and Credo since childhood, growing into young adulthood together. Nero is a sardonic character and doesn't like to be messed with. He wields the Blue Rose, Red Queen,The Art of Devil May Cry 4 (2008), pp. 2, Nero: "Having sworn an oath to annihilate all demons, young and brash Nero serves as a knight in the Order of the Sword, an ancient sect that worships the devil warrior and defender of mankind, Sparda. Nero brandishes Blue Rose, a unique six-shooter with a distinctive under-and-over double barrel, and Red Queen, a customized and meticulously embellished single-edged blade." and Devil Bringer. Nero was a Holy Knight in The Order of the Sword, a religious order that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. He performed "special jobs" for the Order. Nero's rebellious nature leads to the Order making him work alone''Devil May Cry 4, '''Character — Nero': "Young and fiery, Nero is a member of the Holy Knights, a group charged by the Order with the task of eliminating demon-kind. Always ready for a fight, Nero eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. However, his innate powers have earned him the respect of everyone.", but Nero actually prefers to act as a lone wolf. He and Kyrie both fall in love some point prior to the beginning of the game. This love plays a major part during the events of Devil May Cry 4. Biography Before Devil May Cry 4 A number of demons appeared suddenly from the Mitis Forest and attacked the city. Luckily, Nero was present in the scene and exterminated all of the demons. During this incident, Kyrie, who was a traveling private companion of Nero, was injured, while Nero received a minor injury to his right shoulder.Devil May Cry 4 manual: "A number of demons appeared suddenly from deep within the Mitis Forest and attacked the city, destroying a number of houses and inflicting slight injuries to citizens. As luck would have it, Nero, a knight of the Order of the sword, was present at the scene. All demons were exterminated. During this incident, a private female citizen who was a traveling companion of Nero's, was injured. Nero himself received a minor injury to his right shoulder. Nero's sword, the Red Queen, was damaged and sent for repair.Devil May Cry 4 manual: "The ministry of technology has determined that Nero's sword, the Red Queen, took some damage and is currently being repaired." ''Devil May Cry 4'' right|thumb|Dante surprises Sanctus. Nero manages to barely make it to one of Kyrie's performances in time after dealing with a group of demons. He leaves her a gift and then prepares to leave, having grown tired of Sanctus preaching. Just before he can leave though, a mysterious man in red bursts in through the glass ceiling during a prayer and slays Sanctus, the leader of the Order. Before the assassin (who is later revealed to be Dante) can confirm the kill, Credo, along with a battalion of knights confront him, but are completely outmatched. Kyrie, seeing that Dante is going to kill her brother, finally escapes Nero's hold on her and runs to them, but is knocked down in the process. A worried Nero decides to step in the fight, sporting his iconic two-legged kick into Dante's face. left|thumb|Nero and Dante duel! The two fight, and Nero is able to knock Dante back and impale him with his own sword on Sparda's statue. But Dante, not just a mere mortal, frees himself and jumps down. Nero states that Dante isn't human. Dante then pulls Rebellion out and comments that they're the same, and points out the knights he had slain. They turned out to be in fact demons. Confused, Nero watches as Dante flees the scene. Shortly after, Kyrie returns Nero's sword, Red Queen, at Credo's request. Credo gives an order to Nero - to pursue the mysterious man in red. Credo also says that witnesses saw him heading to Fortuna Castle. Suddenly, all three feel the structure shudder, and leave the building only to discover the city's citizens being attacked by demons. While Kyrie and Credo lead the survivors back to headquarters, Nero fights off the remaining demons. In order to pursue Dante, Nero must go through Fortuna, which has been totally overrun with demons. His pursuit of the man in red leads him to discover the source of these demons: In a small village at the base of Lamina Peak, just outside the city, Nero finds the first Hell Gate and fights its guardian, Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell. After defeating Berial, Nero makes his way through a supernatural blizzard to Fortuna Castle, where he meets Gloria, a new member of the Order whom he's never seen before. After some exposition, Nero and Gloria go their separate ways. When Nero enters Fortuna Castle, he finds it infested with demons and starts to investigate. He finds the second Hell Gate and fights Bael, a large toad-like demon whose specialty is ice. While exploring the castle, Nero stumbles upon a secret underground laboratory of the Order, where he meets Agnus, the Order's Chief Alchemist. Agnus reveals that he created the Hell Gates and uses them to summon demons, which he needs for his experiments. Agnus also reveals that by using this power, Sanctus hopes to rule the world. Agnus has Nero nearly killed by his Angelos, but Nero dramatically unleashes his Devil Trigger, gaining a phantom-like appearance. In this form, Nero manages to resurrect Yamato, the broken sword of Dante's fallen brother, Vergil, which Agnus had kept suspended in some kind of magical field generator in his lab. Nero forces Agnus to reveal his Angelo form and retreat. Nero heads towards The Order's headquarters, believing Credo knows more about what is going on. He crosses a bridge which leads into a cave concealed by a the Foris Falls and finds himself in the Mitis Forest. Here, Dante bumps into him, but their encounter is very brief. Dante snidely apologizes to Nero for being so brief, and then jumps off a cliff, as if knowing Nero lacks the confidence to follow. Nero fights countless demons on his way through the forest and eventually banishes Echidna the She-Viper, a dragon-like demon who treats the demons of the forest as her children. After that, Nero reaches the Headquarters without any other surprises. At the entrance he is met by Credo, whereupon Nero asks who Dante is. Credo draws his blade and exclaims that Nero does not have the authority to demand answers from him. Nero reflexively uses his Devil Bringer to block an attack from Credo, exposing his secret. Realizing that Agnus, who brought news of Nero's demonic power to the Orders commanders only moments earlier, was right, Credo transforms into his Angelo form and declares that Nero is under arrest. A fight ensues, after which Credo returns to his human form and Nero emerges victorious, but Kyrie, appearing seemingly from nowhere, screams out when she beholds what she interprets as Nero, with a demon arm, trying to kill Credo. Nero tries to explain and calm Kyrie, but Agnus swoops in and captures Kyrie, revealing Sanctus' desire to use her to get to Nero. Credo is furious as Agnus flies away with Kyrie. Credo puts aside his fight with Nero, for the time being, and vows to get to the truth from Sanctus. While Credo flies off to see Sanctus, Nero pursues Agnus and Kyrie. Nero finds and fights Agnus in the Order's headquarters, but fails to kill him. Just as Nero is about to finish off Agnus, an army of Bianco Angelos lead by none other than Sanctus himself, in the armor of an Alto Angelo. As Sanctus leaves with Kyrie, Nero jumps after her, but he is only able to grab her necklace, which he gave her as a gift at the beginning of the story. Nero turns around and continues to pursue Agnus, Sanctus, and Kyrie, however, he runs into Dante on his way out. Nero tries to ignore Dante, but Dante reveals that he wants Yamato back because it used to belong to his brother. Nero refuses, causing another fight between them. Although Nero wields Yamato, Dante is able to beat him, though he refuses to kill him. Although Dante wants his brother's sword back, he allows Nero to keep it for now, seeing how he needs it. Nero reveals his name to Dante and leaves. Nero later finds Sanctus next to a giant statue resembling Sparda, which is called The Savior. Sanctus asks Nero if he wishes to surrender himself and form the Savior's core together with Kyrie. Nero refuses and attempts to rescue his love, but fails and falls into Sanctus's trap. Sanctus takes the Yamato from Nero. Suddenly, Credo appears, enraged because Sanctus had used Kyrie, and attacks his former superior. Sanctus runs him through with Yamato, causing a mortal wound. Credo falls off the Savior but is caught by Dante. He, together with Trish, witness as Nero is absorbed into the heart of the Savior. The Savior awakens and flies toward Fortuna. Credo asks Dante to honor one last request: to save both Kyrie and Nero. Much later, Dante, having retrieved Yamato and destroyed all the Hell Gates, faces off against the Savior. After weakening the Savior's exterior, Dante thrusts Yamato into the core of the statue, awakening Nero and allowing him to escape the heart-like organ imprisoning him. After completing a number of trials within the Savior, Nero finally confronts Sanctus. Sanctus, having achieved even greater levels of power with the Sparda, asks why Nero betrayed the Order. Nero answers that Sanctus has done enough foul deeds to make Nero hate him. During their exchanges, Sanctus also scoffs at Nero for being held back by love. Nero finally defeats Sanctus inside the Savior. In a final bid for victory, Sanctus implores Sparda for power, but his request remains unfulfilled. In a fit of rage, he asks why Sparda refuses to give him the power to kill Nero. Of course, the sword remains silent, but Nero explains to Sanctus that although Sparda was a demon, he did have a heart, one that could love another person. Lacking this, the sword will not grant his request for power. Nero saves Kyrie and kills Sanctus, and they escape the Savior. right|thumb|The final battle. Although it seems the end has come, the Savior transforms into the form of the False Savior, taking on Sanctus' appearance. Nero asks to fight it instead Dante, which Dante accepts. Nero offers a quick prayer to God, during which he explains how he's come to terms with his demonic power, and destroys the False Savior and Sanctus once and for all. He meets up with Dante, with whom he exchanges thanks and friendship. Nero tries to return Yamato back to Dante, but he refuses to take it, saying it's his gift to Nero. Nero asks Dante if they'll meet again, but Dante just vaguely waves in answer. Kyrie joins Nero and expresses her desire to be with him, regardless of his demon power, thus showing her total acceptance of him. Nero returns the necklace to her and they nearly kiss, but they are interrupted by some remaining Scarecrows. Nero fights them off while Kyrie waits, agreeing to kiss him later. Personality Nero is very rebellious, very much like Dante and Sparda; for example, he wields a gun, despite the Order's general prohibition against them. Always ready for a fight, he eschews the other members of his group to carry out his work alone. He is also very loyal to his friends, especially to Kyrie. Nero doesn't really believe in the Order's religion, and cares little for the legend of Sparda. Nero is also shown to be more serious than Dante, especially when his friends are in danger, most notably Kyrie. Nero was known to be an emotional individual, which is shown in his display of various emotions throughout some cutscenes in the game. He is also known to listen to music, as he is seen in the Prologue video wearing headphones. Physical Appearance Nero wears a long blue-purple coat with the Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of blue pants. Nero wears two rings on his human hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of the Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil. Nero wears all the colors of Sparda. He has purple insignias on his trench coat, his trench coat is overall blue, and he wears a red zip-up hoodie underneath that. Origin Nero's exact origins are not fully explained in-game, though it seems his Devil Bringer arm was first activated during an unseen event that occured before Devil May Cry 4. While Nero is passed out in Agnus's lab, we are given an audio flashback where we hear Kyrie scream and Nero yelling at her to run, then we are brought back to the present day as Nero opens his eyes with renewed strength and resolve and obtains Yamato; at that point, he recounts that "from that day one from the flashback, his arm changed". He also has hidden the Devil Bringer from everyone, indicating the Devil Bringer has manifested only recently. There are two major theories about Nero's origins. The Devil May Cry 4 novel contains "hints" that Nero is Vergil's son, and this claim has allegedly been confirmed at "Captivate 2009" by one of the Capcom employees who worked on the game's localization. The other major theory states that Nero is actually Vergil reborn, due to Nero's Devil Trigger being similar to Vergil's. The attack on Kyrie and Nero in the forest being caused by demons accidentally unleashed by Agnus experimenting on Yamato, Vergil's Devil Arm, his soul could have attached itself to Nero's arm. A third possibility is that Sparda fathered offspring between the thousands of years after the defeat of Mundus and his death before the events of the original Devil May Cry. If so, then the demon blood would be "watered" down throughout the centuries of human-born descendants. The Devil Bringer would be the manifestation of the little Sparda blood remaining after so much time. This would make Nero a kind of cousin to Dante and Vergil. As before, the specifics have not been clarified. Powers and Abilities Nero has the ability to use his Devil Bringer (his right arm resembling that of a devil's), a unique ability which allows him to snatch far away enemies and perform supernatural feats of strength. When in use, a disembodied version of the arm briefly appears and imitates the action of Nero. The size of the arm differs on how much focus and energy he puts into it, as displayed during the final battle against the False Savior, where the arm grows to an enormous size to pulverize the statue's face. In addition, the Devil Bringer can absorb objects or weapons of demonic origin and use the abilities they possess at his leisure. The Devil Bringer also appears to have a connection to Yamato as it was the only thing capable of repairing the sword completely, which Agnus was unable to do. Unfortunately he does not gain new weapons apart from Yamato. Nero's taunts in a similar sarcastic fashion to Dante; one taunt involves him bowing mockingly and asking, "Shall we dance?", while another has him aiming the Blue Rose at his enemies and saying "Bang!" instead of shooting and another of him playing an air guitar while the background plays a guitar instrumental (to hear the instrumental well, you need to turn the music off). Like Dante, Nero seems to have superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability and shares the demonic ability of being able to instantly heal wounds that would seem fatal to normal humans. This is most explicitly shown in [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M06|'Mission 6']], when Nero is impaled by a Bianco Angelo and a Gladius. When the two weapons are removed, he is able to stand (although he's very worn down). After his Devil Trigger deactivates, the wound has healed completely. Nero does seem to be able to fight enemies on a standard level without Red Queen, Blue Rose, and the Devil Bringer. One of his attacks has him do a drop kick on an enemy if he's running fast enough (known as the "Rainbow" in the game). Nero also demonstrated this in the Prologue of [[Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M01|'Mission 1']] as he was able to take down a large number of Scarecrows without any of his weapons by his side (although he was using a Scarecrows blade as a weapon during this fight). Nero appears to possess some skill with the Yamato as he is seen firing waves of energy from the blade on several occasions, though this may be a passive ability of Yamato itself. When not in use, the Yamato is assimilated into the Devil Bringer until Nero is ready to use it again. Nero possesses a Devil Trigger, in which a blue, spectral demon manifests behind him wielding the Yamato; this demon somewhat resembles the Devil Trigger of Vergil due to the "sheath" on its left arm. Nero himself acquires a blue aura, burning red eyes, and a deeper, echoing voice. The specter usually mimics Nero's movements, although it holds Yamato with its right hand (Nero himself is left-handed). Some of Nero's techniques with the Yamato, usable only in Devil Trigger, allow him to wield the sword itself. In Devil Trigger Nero has two special attacks. The first is called "Showdown" in which Nero unleashes a barrage of slashes with the Yamato as well as some with the Red Queen. After the technique is over he will either say "Ashes to Ashes", or "Dust to Dust". His second attack is called "Maximum Bet". Nero combines Yamato and Red Queen and then slashes twice in an X form sending a fast, blue energy blade in the form of an X at the enemy. The attack can be charged up for more power and a bigger blast but doing this will slow the blast down. The major drawback of these two attacks are that they leave Nero completely open for attack because Nero is charging up energy before unleashing these attacks. For these moves to be successful, they must be done at the right time. It is unknown if the Nero's Devil Trigger will continue to manifest as a detached specter, or will become more similar to other characters' Devil Triggers and allow him to physically become the demon itself. Trivia *Nero is the Italian name for "Black", the same basis as Nelo Angelo's name. The demonic avatar that appears on Nero's shoulder when he activates Devil Trigger resembles Nelo Angelo, it swings its sword as Vergil does, and when Nero exits Devil Trigger, it places its sword back into its arm-sheath in the same manner as Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger. Among the words Nero shouts, "Blast" and "Begone" are also words that Vergil shouts while fighting in Devil May Cry 3. Finally, in Japanese, "Nero" and "Nelo" are pronounced the same, as "l" and "r" use the same phoneme. *The Devil May Cry 4 Material Collection Artbook shows that there was a lot of development over Nero's character. It shows several concepts of him, including a few in white clothes similar to those worn by the rest of the Order, some which are very aristocratic in appearance, and some that are similar to Vergil. In most of them, Nero looks slimmer, and his eyes are a different color (predominantly yellow). The artbook also has several images depicting Nero with a full Devil Trigger that has wings, but it quickly changes to the spectre-like form seen in the released game. *The ending cutscene to Mission 10 has Dante and Nero move for move repeating the fight between Dante and Vergil at the end of Mission 7 of Devil May Cry 3. The difference here is rather than being stabbed by Nero as Vergil had, Dante deflects the blow. *The character is voiced and motion captured by Johnny Yong Bosch who played the role of Adam Park, the second Black Ranger in the American adaptation of the Super Sentai franchise, Power Rangers. Similarly, Daniel Southworth who played as Vergil also played the role of a Power Ranger; the Quantum Ranger in Power Rangers Time Force. *Stephanie Sheh, Kyrie's voice actor, also plays Orihime Inoue in the anime Bleach and the Coralian Eureka in Eureka Seven. In those same anime, Johnny Yong Bosch, Nero's voice actor, plays Ichigo Kurosaki and Renton Thurston, the main protagonist of the series and Orihime's and Eureka's love interest. *''La Vita Nuova'', the final scene's name with Nero and Kyrie, is named after a series of poems written by Dante Alighieri about his endless, admiring love for Beatrice. *In early publicity art, screenshots and trailers for Devil May Cry 4, Nero's Devil Bringer originally had a golden glow before it was changed to blue. *In the entire Devil May Cry series, Nero is the only playable character who uses his sword in his left hand since he has the Devil Bringer for his right hand. Similar to this are the bosses Rudra and Berial as they also are left-handed with their swords. Despite Nero wielding the sword with his left hand, the demon that appears in his Devil Trigger wields Yamato with its right hand. *Nero is one of the few characters in the Devil May Cry series to actually swear. He calls Agnus a "jackass", tells Sanctus to "go and blow himself", could say "I'm not interested in your bullshit" in the first battle with Sanctus and gives Dante the finger while saying "Come and get it Yamato" before being absorbed by The Savior. *In the final battle against Sanctus, if you finish him off with the Devil Bringer, Nero will either shout "Checkmate" or "Jackpot". On the other hand, if you finish Sanctus off with the Red Queen, Nero will shout "Bingo". *Like Dante and Vergil, Nero has held all three of the swords used by Sparda. Rebellion is used to pin Dante to the statue of Sparda, Yamato is one of Nero's personal weapons by the end of the game and the Sparda sword is taken from Sanctus after he is defeated. Later Nero returned it to Dante. *Nero is mentioned in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. After Dante is defeated by Deadpool, Deadpool says "Next time, maybe you should let Nero do your fightin', skippy." *Nero bears a strong resemblance to Lee Chaolan from the Tekken series. *That Nero’s birth date is June 28, 1985. This is confirmed. This also means that Nero is the first Devil May Cry character to have a birth date. As for the other characters it is to be confirmed and revealed. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devils Category:Male Characters